X-101 Crossbone Gundam Phantom
The X-101 Crossbone Gundam Phantom (aka Crossbone, Crossbone Gundam, Crossbone Phantom & Phantom) developed by the Chimera's Gunpla Production team for Hazama Suzuki's his very own personal, custom general-range combat Gundam featured in Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. Technology & Combat Characteristics This Crossbone Gundam like it's brother units, it is a custom-made version of the X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost made by the Chimera corporation for Hazama Suzuki which was built by the Gunpla Production team under Kazuya Suzugamori's command for a superior unit. Like its brother unit, the Phantom shares the same specs of both units 1 and 2 and retains the Anti-Beam Coating cloak of unit 1, which can be stored in the back and unfolded when needed. When unfolded, it covered the entire body of the mobile suit, and dispersed beam energy over the cloak. It could usually withstand five standard beam shots without spending any energy, with the additional advantage of stealth. This is particularly effective when the Fog has been dispensed due to its ability to enhance the stealth aspect for the Phantom. Though technically the Crossbone Gundam Phantom are general purpose mobile suits, they were designed with extra emphasis on their close range combat abilities. With their high mobility, the Crossbone Gundam phantom easily outmaneuver most enemy mobile suits, allowing them to slip into close range and mid-range combat with ease. This unit carries the plavsky Destroyer (PD) System, an system that briefly greatly enhances the suits power and output of energy giving it the usage of a dangerous power that was taken some legendary skills GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Armaments Primary Weaponry CP Heavy 250mm Vulcan Gun :The Cross-bone Phantom is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. The purpose of the Vulcan guns is to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While it can normally do little damage against the heavy-plate armor of a mobile suit it serves as a much more efficient and cost-effective as a means to shoot down incoming missiles. *'22FZ-01 "Phantom Slayer" Custom CP Muramasa Blaster' :The Muramasa Blaster is a unique weapon exclusive to the X-101 Crossbone Gundam Phantom. Its form resembles that of straight rapier with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa Blaster is quite large, at least half the length of the Crossbone Phantom's height if not longer. :The CP enhanced Muramasa Blaster mounts a total of 15 beam emitters, one beam cannon on the end (or tip of the sword) and 14 large beam saber emitters that line the sides, making it a weapon that can be used for both long range and short range combat during combat and has been enhanced to be able to be effective range beam cannon as while as a sword. It carries a chain along the bottom of the hilt of the Muramasa Blaster to turn this weapon into a mid-range weapon. *'MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers' :For close combat, the suit is equipped two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers. Yuri Han is usually seen combining both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber when using both of them. These can stored in either the legs or arms, while at the same, they are also capable of used like a thrusting weapon from within. *'Z2-12SB "Ragnarök" 4-barrel Wrist Beam Gun' :For ranged combat, each forearms of the Crossbone Gundam Phantom mounts a twin Z2-12SB "Ragnarök" 4-barrel Wrist Beam Gun used on each arm during combat. Although it has a short firing barrel, it can fire a dense barrage of beams of rapid-fire beams that can damage or even destroy a battleship. *'"Kraken" Hybrid Blade Zanber' :The soild blade zanber which has a high power beam saber around the sword and is the primary weapon of the Crossbone Gundam Phantom. The hilt of the solid sword with a beam zanber style weapon that is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left hip when not in use. :The power of this fusion of solid and beam blade compared to the original zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber or any other beam-type weapons. Behind the guard of the hybrid blade of the zanber has a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster mode which can fire stream of beam blasts the beam it fires is stronger than the Plasma Beam Cannons used by the NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam. *'"Fortress Buster" Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, it is typically carried and used on the left arm. The rifle is an alternate range-weapon that is stored in the Arm Pack. *'TZ-01 Chaos Peacock Smasher' :It is the primary ranged weapon, it carries a styled weapon that is modeled after that of a traditional crossbow. It fires a rapid spray of beam rifle blasts all at once which can switch between a full-burst of high-powerful beam blasts or rapid-fire blasts of beams which rains down destruction upon a target. Optional Equipment *'Anti-Heat Coating Cloak' :The Phantom is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. With its size it could completely cover the mobile suit, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. The main disadvantage is that the cloak offers no protection from physical weapons. System Features *'"Phantom Ghost" Custom Fog Dispenser Cloaking System' :The Phantom apparently has the ability to release a thick fog to engulf the battlefield or to hide its location. This serves to obstruct the vision of other mobile suits and their pilots as well as the fog also seems to be able to have the senses blind to see incoming heat while inside of it. However, the Phantom is the only unit to be unaffected by the Fog Dispenser which gives it a huge advantage when it comes to taking out a target. *'Bio-computer System' : As its name implies, the bio-computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data on a computer monitor, the bio-computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. *'Chaos Embody System' :An improved version of the Embody System was used Aila's control suit which is later sized down into a collar around Hazama's neck. In addition, unlike the one used by Alia however his version is up-linked the primary computer in Chimera HQ. this verison of the system enhancing its performance to inhuman heights through and reflex moving quicker using the enhancing her ability to sense the flow of Plavsky particles and results in better prediction of opponent's move. *'Wrist Mounted Beam Shield Generator' :s its name implies, it is a beam shield generators, with one generator on the back of each hand. These generators generate powerful beam shields that can block physical and beam attacks, including the combined power of a Full-Burst from the Strike Freedom Gundam. *'Custom Arm and Sub-Arms Pack' :The Arm Pack consists of two sets of movable joints, one on either side of the backpack which can exchange weapons at a command. Each set of movable joints mounts one beam rifle/Hybrid Zanber, and the joints allow these weapons to be used directly. This system also has a pair of two extra arms which can be used during combat to wield two beam sabers to tip the balance of battle in it's favor. *'"Phantom Zero" Plavsky Destroyer (PD) System' :When this system is activated, the Plavsky Particles within the area are drained into the systems of the Crossbones Phantom within the are to strengthen its performance and power of the suit. Unlike the RG System used by Build Strike Gundam, this dark counterpart to the system used by the Crossbones Gundam Phantom can be utilized three times during combat. :This particles can be concentrated in specific internal components to increase their physical strength and power of the suit to improving the control of the unit and bringing out its full potential for a limited time unlocking it's true power which extends the effect of the Muramasa Blaster's reach of it's blade twice the length along with double the cutting power able to slice through highly powerful defenses destroying them. This system can only be activated three times during a battle if a third time it's used it could lead to a overlord into one of the CP Drives in the torso or back. :*'Special Attack - Darkness Destroyer' :An attack that focuses all Plavsky Particles collected by Plavsky Destroyer System into the hand, and unleashes the energy onto an opponent in a form a of large stream of purple colored energy which spreads into a large blast stream to destroy multiple enemies at once. Another way it can be used for close-range combat unleashes a melee strike of solid energy onto an opponent, that produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush its opponent. :*'Special Attack - Darkness Flare Bomb' :This is the ultimate attack of the Crossbone Phantom, this attack focuses a large amount of Plavsky particles collecting into both hands by the Plavsky Destroyer system, which it then forms in each hand, which the two orb-shaped blast sphere are fused together before then fired a blast roughly 2-3 times the size of Darkness Destroyer, which the particle projectile orb able to send a large blast sphere large enough destroy a wide-spread of multiple enemies at once. Operational History Notes & Trivia *It carries a striking resemblance to the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 with the black and purple color with a touch of gold color. Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters Category:Chimera